Cure Scarlet
|-|Towa Akagi= |-|Twilight= |-|Cure Scarlet= |-|Mode Elegant= |-|Mode Elegant (Sun)= |-|Mode Elegant (Royal)= Summary The sister of Prince Kanata, Towa Akagi was burdened with a glorious purpose and soon found herself desperate to become a princess her Kingdom could be proud of. Dyspear took advantage of this obsession, brainwashed her and adopted her to use as her own personal weapon intentionally casting the entirety of Hope Kingdom into despair, causing her own powers to grow exponentially. Eventually, after being reminded of her brother and her home, she freed herself from Dyspear's control and was instrumental to her death. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 6-A, likely 5-B | 4-C Name: Towa Akagi Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Cure Scarlet, Princess Precure | Grand Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Transformation | All previous minus Statistics Amplification, plus Forcefield Creation, Dream Manipulation, Sleep Inducement, Power Modification | All previous, Flight, Resistance to Time Stop | All previous, Telekinesis | All previous, Resistance to Time Manipulation and Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Fought Cure Fora, Cure Mermaid, and Cure Twinkle) | City level (Should be comparable to the other Cures) | Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level (Overpowered Dyspear along with Cure Mermaid, ‎Cure Flora and ‎Cure Twinkle) | Star level (As a predecessor and more experienced Cure, she should be superior to the Maho Cures) Speed: Supersonic+ (Capable of keeping up with all of the Cures) | Massively Hypersonic (Travel to the atmosphere almost instantly during the attack Grand Princess) | Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class (Effortlessly knocked the Precures unconscious) | City Class | Multi-Continent, likely Planet Class | Star Class Durability: City level | City level (Overpowered and killed Dyspear) | Multi-Continent level, likely Planet level, higher with Forcefields. | Star Class (Comparable to the Maho Cures) Stamina: High Range: Several meters physically. Kilometers via Energy attacks. Standard Equipment: Dress up Key, Princess perfume | Scarlet Violin | Music Princess Palace, Royal Key, Miracle Dress Up Key Intelligence: Above that of an average young adolescent due to her training as royalty (Skilled musician, etc) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phoenix Blaze:' Cure Scarlet plays a few notes on her violin and summons a large phoenix made of flames. She then sends the phoenix flying towards her target which it then engulfs it in a sphere of elegant fire and explodes afterward. *'Scarlet Illusion' After inserting the Hanabi Dress Up Key into the Scarlet Violin, Cure Scarlet plays a tune and then creates a red forcefield around her. *'Scarlet Spark' Another move performed with the Hanabi Dress Up Key inserted into the Scarlet Violin. Cure Scarlet plays a quick tune and then unleashes a stream of fire from her violin bow. *'Scarlet Flame:' Cure Scarlet plays a small tune on her violin and then unleashes a large pillar of flames towards her foe. *'Scarlet Prominence:' Inserting the Premium Sun Dress Up Key into the Music Princess Palace, Cure Scarlet creates a magic circle which transforms into a small sun that showers flames over the enemy. Key: Twilight | Cure Scarlet | Grand Princess Cure Scarlet | Post-All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Fire Users Category:Dream Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Princesses Category:Royal Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Sleep Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Power Modification Users Category:Queens Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Rod Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Staff Users Category:Schoolgirls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4